Bad Day? Try a Bad Week!
by rockstargirly
Summary: a modern day girl thrust into a pre modern world...what kind of shenanigans will she get into? Warning: There's swearing.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Leave me left out of anything to do with you

CHAPTER ONE: Leave me left out of anything to do with you.

Ruby Hart ran her hands through her red hair in frustration as she left school. The past week had been HELL on earth. Monday, her boyfriend dumped her for the school dumbass. Tuesday, she missed the bus and it started raining so she was late and wet the whole day. Wednesday, her older brother robbed her of her paycheck because he was a jerk and his favorite past time was torturing Ruby. Thursday, her grandmother died. Today, her mom forgot to pick her up and well it looked like rain again. "Could it get any worse?" she grumbled to herself as turned into the park. Just then, rain started coming down. "THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!" she yelled to the sky. Her converse still weren't all the dry from Tuesday so once again; she had squishy shoes. "I hate squishy shoes. I hate rain. I hate school. I hate Chicago. I hate everything!" she thought in anger. "Why so glum Ru Ru?" said a voice behind her. Ruby turned around to find her best friend Hazel Vasquez standing there soaked but with a big smile on her face. Hazel's short died black hair was matted down by the rain. "Do I really need to justify your question with an answer?" Ruby replied shivering. "Okay, so you've had a bad week. We all have them." Hazel chided, "Forget about Ryan and forget about your stupid brother Adam, he's an idiot if he doesn't see what an amazing sister he has. The only thing that matters, is you survived. Come on, we'll go to my house and have a night in."

Ruby smiled a little. "Why do you always know how to make me feel better?"

"Because I'm your very best friend in the universe and it's my job to know these things." She answered. They continued walking through the park, talking and laughing. Hazel was telling Ruby about painting her room when someone ran into Ruby and knocked her over. The person continued running even when something fell out of their pocket. Ruby picked herself up and spotted the item. It was a necklace of some sort. The pendent was a red stone being held by a circular piece of metal that was inscribed. "What is it?" Hazel asked as Ruby picked it up. "I think it's a necklace." Ruby answered as continued to examine it. "There's something written on it."

"It's German. Für so lang, wie folgen es Tag und Nacht gibt, Zeit in das Licht." Ruby read.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hazel said

"Roughly it translate to 'For as long as there's day and night, follow time into the light'." Ruby explained. All of a sudden, the stone began to glow.

"What the fuck? It's glowing." Hazel exclaimed backing away.

"What do I do?" Ruby asked in a panic.

Just then, the park around Ruby started to spin. "OKAY THIS IS NOT COOL! NOT COOL AT ALL!" she yelled. Then, everything went black.

Ruby got the feeling that she was falling. Suddenly, she landed on her back in a forest.

Her David Bowie messenger bag landed beside her. The necklace still in her hand as she sat up and took a look around. Nothing was familiar to her. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." She said out loud.


	2. Chapter 2:I wanna get lost from my life

R+R PLEASE!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ruby and Hazel.

CHAPTER TWO: I wanna get lost from my life sometimes, sit on the side and watch the world go by.

Ruby stood up and brushed the leaves off. "Fan-fucking-tastic." She grumbled as she picked up her bag. She put the necklace in the back pocket of her jeans. She started walking around looking for something that was familiar. "At least it's not raining and it's dry." She said to herself. Ruby opened her bag and took her camera out. She started snapping photos at things around her. She was so wrapped up in her activity that she didn't notice the men circling around her. "Drop what your holding and put your hands in the hair." Shouted a voice from atop a large rock behind her. She turned around and saw a man with short blond hair and a scruffy beard. "Like hell I'm dropping my camera. This thing costs 400 and it was a gift." She shouted back. "Well then put it down and put your hands in the air." Scruffy man answered. She saw he was holding a bow and arrow and decided to listen. Gently, she laid her camera down by her feet and put her hands in the air. "Okay, I did what you asked. Please don't shoot me." She said. Scruffy man had come down from his perch and was now walking toward her. "What's your name?" he asked,

"It's Ruby." She answered.

"Ruby what?"

"Ruby Hart."

"Of?"

"Of what?"

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Well Ruby Hart of Chicago, what are you doing in our woods?" he asked.

She saw five others had come down.

"Your woods? Forests don't belong to anyone. They're free; they belong to everyone. Don't me make go Pocahontas on you." She retorted putting her hands down. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Poca what?" asked a woman with short black hair very tanned skin.

"Pocahontas. There's a Disney movie about her and she sings this song called 'Colors of The Wind' and it's all heartwarming and full of charm and good lessons." Ruby answered.

"What's a movie? What's Disney?" one of the men asked.

"You have got to be kidding me." She groaned, "Where are am I? What year is it? And who the hell are all of you?"

"Calm down. I am Robin of Locksley. This here is Much, the one with the axe is Will Scarlet, next to him is Allan A-Dale, the tall fellow is Little John, and last but not least is Djaq of the holy land." Scruffy man (Robin) answered.  
When Robin said holy land, it clicked in Ruby's mind that wasn't in her time anymore.

"The holy land as in where the crusades are taking place?" she asked,

"Yes, the year is 1192 and you are in Sherwood Forest." Allan answered.

Ruby's eyes rolled back and last the thing she heard was, "QUICK, SOMEONE CATCH HER HEAD!"

When Ruby came around, she wasn't in the same place. Instead she was in a camp. Sitting next to her was Djaq. "Welcome." Djaq greeted. "Where am I?" Ruby said sitting up but immediately regretting it as she started to feel dizzy. "Relax. You're at our camp." She explained. "What happened?" Ruby asked, "You fainted." Djaq answered with a smile. "Jesus, I haven't fainted since the open casket of my great aunt Edna and I was eleven." Ruby said. Djaq chuckled. "This is a cozy place." Ruby commented, Djaq laughed. "I know it's not much but it's home." Djaq said. "No it's fine. What exactly do you guys do?"

"We're fighting the sheriff against unfair taxes. We steal from the rich and give to the poor." Djaq explained. "Cool." Ruby said. Ruby looked around and noticed that it was just she and Djaq. "Where is everyone?"

"They went hunting for dinner."

"Sweet. I've never had Rabbit or Deer or rodent for that matter." Ruby stated.

Djaq chuckled again, "You're alright. I like you." She said. "Thanks. You're not so bad even though I don't really know you but I don't think I have to fear you." Ruby said. Djaq smiled, "Want to come help me get firewood?" she asked, "Yeah. Beats being here by myself." Ruby answered. Djaq helped Ruby get up and brushed off the leaves.

"So tell me about yourself." Djaq said as they walked back to the camp. "What do you want to know?" Ruby asked,

"Anything. Everything." She answered.

"Well my name is Ruby Hart. I'm Chicago, Illinois. I'm 18. I have two older brothers that I hate. I'm in 12th century England hundreds of years and miles from home." Ruby said.

"We'll help you get home." Djaq assured her, "Do you know how you got here?"

"I was walking home from school with my best friend Hazel and this dude ran into and he dropped a necklace. It's here in my back pocket." Ruby explained. She put her hand in the pocket where she put the necklace only to find it wasn't there. "It's gone." She whispered. Tears started to form in her eyes and she sat down. Djaq put down the wood she was carrying and sat next to Ruby. "Don't cry. We'll get you home. It probably fell out. Tomorrow, we'll look for it." Djaq soothed. She put arm around Ruby's shoulders. Ruby wiped her eyes, "Sorry it hasn't been a good week." Ruby explained. Djaq smiled. "We all have them." She said.

"Hazel said that as well."

"Come on, I think we have enough wood." Djaq said getting up. Ruby nodded; she stood up and helped carry the wood back to the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Comments and con. crit makes me happy!!

I do not own anything except Ruby and Hazel.

songs:

Existentialism on Prom Night x Straylight Run

Here We Go Again x Paramore

Chapter Three: So I'm waiting for this test to end so the lighter days can soon begin

Everyone sat around the fire that Djaq and Ruby made, eating, talking, and laughing. The stars and the moon were out; the vast beauty of it hypnotized Ruby.

"So Ruby." Much said interrupting her trance,

"Tell us about yourself."

Ruby sighed, "I hate talking about myself." She groaned.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because I feel like an egotistical moron." She answered. Everyone chuckled.

"Well you know my name and where I'm from. I have two older brothers; I hate both of them. I'm 18. I've had a horrible week and I'm really far from home." She explained.

"What's it like in Chicago?" Allan asked, "It's loud and dirty." She answered with a smile, "But I wouldn't want to grow up anywhere else. It's in own way it's beautiful. If you get up early enough, you can watch the sun rise over the buildings. And the way the sun hits them it's glittering like amber stones. It's great. No day is ordinary or boring in Chicago."

"What about your family?" Robin asked, "You have two brothers, what are they like?"

"They're assholes. I hate them. Their favorite hobby is torturing me. When I was seven, they left me in a tree for three hours. They used to tell me I was adopted and they steal money from me." She said plainly.

"Maybe that's their way of showing they love you." Djaq suggested.

"No it's not and the sad thing is, I'd still take a bullet for them." She said shaking her head.

"What's a bullet?" Djaq asked,

"How do I put this? Okay, ya know how cannons work? well bullets are kind of like that. Except they're shot from something MUCH smaller called a 'gun'. There are different types of guns. They come in all sorts of sizes and types. Now bullets are like cannon balls, except they're shaped different but they're just as deadly. And bullets are made to match each type of gun." Ruby explained.

"Well, it's late and we have to get up early tomorrow if we're going to make it Marion's before Gisbourne." Robin said getting up,

"Wait…what?" Ruby said confused, "I need to go home."

"We need your help. You help us and we help you. The forest is no place for a girl like you besides we need another spy in the castle." Robin explained.

"Bollocks." Ruby grumbled. Everyone laughed.

Ruby couldn't sleep at all that night. She kept tossing and turning trying to find a position that was comfortable. It was almost dawn when she finally gave up. She got up and noticed that everyone was still asleep. She decided to take a walk to clear her head. Now, most people wouldn't think of taking a walk through a forest they had never been in before without a guide but her grandfather taught her to hike the old fashioned way. She took off down a path just taking in the sounds of the birds and other animals. After five minutes she came to a clearing and saw the sun rising. She found soft patch of grass and sat down.

"_When the sun came up, _

_We were sleeping in, _

_Sunk inside our blankets, _

_Sprawled across the bed, _

_And we were dreaming, _

_There are moments when, _

_When I know it and _

_The world revolves around us, _

_And we're keeping it, _

_Keep it all going, _

_This delicate balance, _

_Vulnerable all knowing, _

_Sing like you think no one's listening, _

_You would kill for this, _

_Just a little bit, _

_Just a little bit, _

_You would, kill for this _

_Sing like you think no one's listening, _

_You would kill for this, _

_Just a little bit, _

_Just a little bit, _

_You would, you would... _

_Sing me something soft, _

_Sad and delicate, _

_Or loud and out of key, _

_Sing me anything, _

_We're glad for what we've got, _

_Done with what we've lost _

_Our whole lives laid out right in front of us,_

She sang softly. "What's that you're singing?" asked a voice behind her. Ruby turned around and saw Allan standing behind with a smile. He took a spot next to her.

"It's a song." She answered. "It's pretty." Allan said. "If John Nolan were here, I'm sure he'd love to hear that." Ruby joked. Ruby realized she never really got a good look of Allan, but now that she saw him in the light, she noticed how handsome he was. "You have a beautiful singing voice." Allan commented. Ruby smiled shyly as she blushed. "Well you have a beautiful smile." She commented back. "Why thank you." Allan replied. "Who's Marion?" Ruby asked. "She's Robin's true love." He answered. "Aw barf." Ruby teased. Allan laughed, "You're funny."

"So I've been told." She retorted.

"I'm not being funny but you need to be careful with that mouth of yours at the castle." Allan warned,

"I'll try but I'm not making any guarantees." She replied.

"We need to head back, Robin will probably be up by now." Allan said, getting up.

He helped Ruby's hands and helped her up. But her being the klutz that she is stumbled into him. He caught her before she fell. She noticed how close she was to him. They stared into each other's eyes. "Thanks." She whispered, "No problem." He said letting go. They didn't talk on the way back to the camp. "Oh good, you found her!" Much exclaimed as he spotted them coming over the hill. "She was in the meadow. She didn't get to far." Allan explained. "Yeah; so your face." Ruby replied, "Oh not so tough and mighty are you?"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you serious? That usually gets me a chuckle at least." She exclaimed. Djaq laughed at her, "Oh yay I got a laugh." Ruby said excitedly. "Do you know how to ride a horse?" Robin asked interrupting her. "Hey I maybe a city girl, but I've ridden horses." She answered, defensively. "I was just asking." He said. "Whatever." She said rolling her eyes. She grabbed her bag. "So where's my horse?" she asked, "You're riding with Allan." Robin said getting on his horse. Allan came striding up on his horse and helped Ruby up. "Where do I put my hands?" she asked, "I thought you said you've ridden horses." Allan said, "I have on my own. I've never ridden as passenger on someone else's horse." She argued. Allan chuckled. "Wrap your arms around me." He said. Ruby gulped, she had just met him and yet her heart raced at those words. She reluctantly put her arms around him and the horse started walking. Ruby tried to not to inhale Allan's scent but she couldn't help it. He smelled like the forest, all rugged and earthy. Allan loved the feel of her arms around him. It was crazy, he barely knew her but his stomach fluttered. "I'm bored." Ruby complained, "then sing a song." Allan said. "No. I don't sing in front of people." She exclaimed. "Oh please. It lighten the mood and make the trip more enjoyable." Much said. Ruby sighed, "Okay. Just let think of one." She said, "Alright I've got one. I dedicate this song to my ex boyfriend Ryan."

_And here we go again _

_With all the things we said _

_And not a minute spent _

_To think that we'd regret _

_So we just take it back, _

_These words and hold our breath _

_Forget the things we swore we meant _

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright _

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go _

_Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not) _

_Well, I'm not. _

_And here we go again _

_With all the things we did _

_And now I'm wondering _

_Just who would I have been _

_To be the one attached _

_At all times to your hip? _

_Forget the things we swore we meant. _

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright _

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go _

_Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not) _

_Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not) _

_Oh (No, I'm not) _

_I'll write you to, to let you know that I'm alright _

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go _

_Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not) _

_Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not) _

_I'm not, I'm not. _

_And here we go again _

_With all the things we said _

_And not a minute spent _

_To think that we'd regret _

_So we just take it back... _

Everyone cheered as she finished. "What did Ryan do?" Little John asked. "He dumped me for the school's village idiot because she'll have sex and I won't." She explained. "You know men, they think with the wrong head…" Djaq began. "They think with the one below the shoulders not above." Ruby added laughing, "my mom says the same thing. Course she also says that life with men is like a deck of cards, you need a heart to love them, a diamond to marry them, a club to beat them, and a spade to bury the bastards."

Djaq laughed. They stopped in front of a large house in a village. "Wait here." Robin said getting off the horse, "Ruby, you come with me."

Ruby groaned, "I don't want to get down, I'm too comfy. Allan's my pillow."

Robin chuckled, "come on lazy bones."

"Fine." She sighed sliding off the horse. However once again she being the klutz that she was, she ended up falling on her butt. "Ouch. That's not fun." She said getting up. Robin rolled his eyes. They walked to the porch and knocked on the door. "Why can't I stay in the forest with you guys?" she asked, "Because it's not a place for a lady such as yourself."

"But Djaq's a girl!"

"She's different. She's a Saracen."

"Fine. But what makes you so sure that the sheriff is gonna take kindly to a 21st century girl?"

"That's why we have Marion, she's going to help you with your disguise." He explained.

Before Ruby could argue, the door opened. A woman with curly dark brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes stood at the door.

"Is this her?" she asked,

"Yes this is Ruby." Robin answered, "Ruby this is Marion."

"Yo." She said, Marion gave her a confused look.

"She's from the 21st century. I told you this." Robin said.

"Well we have a lot of work to do before Guy comes." Marion said ushering Ruby in.

"Marion?"

"Yes Robin?"

"You get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Good day."

Marion shut the door and notice Ruby smiling a sly smile.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"He thinks you're gorgeous. He wants to marry you. He wants to hold you. He wants to kiss you." Ruby teased.

Marion shook head but didn't attempt to hide the smile on her face.

"Come on, we must get you bathed and clothed." Marion started walking up the stairs. Ruby just shrugged and followed. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Comment...please?

Disclaimer: only Ruby and Hazel

CHAPTER FOUR: I'm scared cause has my heart has been hurt so

Ruby now sat in a water basin that was filled with hot water and rose petals. "What are the rose petals for?" she asked Marion, "They perfume the water." Marion answered. Ruby nodded, "I hate to be a bother, but could you bring me my bag?" Ruby asked. Marion smiled and handed it her. Ruby set it on the table that was next to the bath; Marion eyed it with curiosity. "You can go through it. It's not like I have anything bad in there." Ruby said. "Are you sure?" Marion asked, "Yeah." Ruby answered. Cautiously, Marion opened the flap. She took out the camera and started inspecting it. "It's called a 'camera' it takes pictures." Ruby explained, "pictures?" Marion asked,

"Like paintings only no paint." Ruby said.

"So what's like in your world?" Marion asked, putting the camera away.

"It's okay. Right now we're at war in the Middle East. Except it's not religious, it's political and egotistical." Ruby said. Marion nodded. "I think it's time you got out." Marion grabbed a robe and helped Ruby out. "I don't have anything but the clothes I came in to wear." Ruby said, "Don't worry about it." Marion said escorting her out of the room.

AN HOUR LATER

Ruby was now wearing a red gown. Since Ruby's hair was layered, Marion had decided to put it in one braid. A knock came from the downstairs door. "That will be Guy, come down whenever you like." Marion said and headed downstairs. Ruby sighed and followed Marion's footsteps. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Marion talking to a man with black hair and wearing leather. "Oh god! He looks like he just came out of a BDSM catalogue." She thought to herself. "Ruby, this is Guy of Gisbourne, Guy this is my cousin Ruby." Marion explained. Something about Guy gave Ruby the shivers. The way he smiled and kissed her hand made it worse. "What a Creepy Pants McCreeperson." She thought as she forced a smile. She wished Allan were here. "The sheriff would like to extend an invitation to a feast at the castle this evening." Guy said, "Sounds lovely. What's the occasion?" Ruby asked, "That's a peculiar accent. Where are you from?" Guy asked, "Chicago. It's a large village. Not a lot of people have heard of it." Ruby said, "but back to your question, what's the cause for the feast?"

"The sheriff feels that it would be good for all nobles to come and let their hair down. So to speak." Guy answered. "We shall be there." Marion said, "I look forward to seeing you both there." Guy said, "Miss Ruby it was pleasure to meet you."

"Right back at ya." Ruby answered. He looked at her weirdly. "I apologize for her. She hasn't quite settled in yet." Marion explained. The answer seemed to work because he left. "Wow. He's a total creeper." Ruby said. "What?" Marion said laughing. "He's a Creepy Pants McCreeperson." She exclaimed, "You are silly." Marion retorted. "Yet you're letting me wear your dress and stay in your house."

Marion just shook her head. Just then a knock came from the back door. "Great." Marion sighed, "What?" Ruby asked, "It's Robin." She answered walking to open the door. Ruby followed her through the kitchen to the back. Marion was right it was Robin but Allan was with him. "Wow. Ruby you clean up well." Allan said smirking, eyeing her up and down. "Yo buddy my face is up here." She retorted. Robin slapped Allan upside the head. "What?" he said indignantly, "Behave." Robin told Allan. Ruby laughed. "What brings you here?" Marion asked impatiently. "What did Guy want?" Robin asked, "We're invited to a feast at the castle." Marion answered, "Now if you don't mind, we must prepare." Marion said pulling Ruby in. "See you later." Ruby yelled before the door closed. "Why are you so mean to him? He basically worships the ground you walk on; well creeper Guy does too but you know what I mean." Ruby rambled. "It's a long story." Marion answered. "We have plenty of time. Come on, I'm hungry and you can tell the whole story." Ruby said, "Then I can tell about all the crazy stuff my best friend Hazel and I have done." Marion smiled.

"Okay. But you go first."

"Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Comments or criticism

Disclaimer: Only Ruby and Hazel

Song credits:

Diamonds on The Soles of Her Shoes x Paul Simon

CHAPTER FIVE: so everybody put your best suit or dress on. Let's make believe that we are wealthy for just this once.

Ruby was wearing a green gown with gold embroidery. Her hair was braided again with trinkets put in. Marion was wearing a powder blue gown with her hair pulled back with matching ribbons weaved through. Marion's father Edward helped Marion and Ruby into the carriage.

Ruby gazed out through the window and began singing softly.

_(a-wa) o kodwa u zo-nge li-sa namhlange_

_(a-wa a-wa) si-bona kwenze ka kanjani_

_(a-wa a-wa) amanto mbazane ayeza_

_She's a rich girl_

_She don't try to hide it_

_Diamonds on the soles of her shoes_

_He's a poor boy_

_Empty as a pocket_

_Empty as a pocket with nothing to lose_

_Sing ta na na_

_Ta na na na_

_She got diamonds on the soles of her shoes_

_She got diamonds on the soles of her shoes_

_Diamonds on the soles of her shoes_

_Diamonds on the soles of her shoes_

"What's that you're singing?" Marion asked, "It's 'Diamonds On The Soles Of Her Shoes' by Paul Simon." Ruby explained. After a while, the carriage pulled up in front of a castle. "So this is what fairytale hell looks like." She thought as she stepped out of the carriage. "Stay close to me." Marion whispered to her, Ruby just nodded. Their shawls were taken as they entered. Edward led the girls to the great hall where the feast was to be held. Ruby looked around and took in her surroundings. The nobles were sitting, eating, laughing, and just generally being merry. Minstrels and jesters were entertaining everyone. "Marion, Ruby you made it." Said a familiar voice. Ruby looked in the direction of the voice and saw Guy.

"Hello Sir Guy." Marion greeted giving a curtsy. Ruby just stood there. Marion gave her nudge, "What?"'

"Curtsy." Marion mouthed. "Oh yeah sorry." Ruby said. She curtsied as Guy bowed. "I have told the Sheriff about your cousin. He would like to meet her." Guy explained. Ruby gulped, She did not want to meet the Sheriff after all the things Marion told her about him. The man was going to hang Will for stealing flour. "I will escort you." Guy told Ruby, "Fabulous." She said with a fake smile. Guy offered his arm. Ruby reluctantly took it and was led away from Marion and Edward. Ruby turned her head in Marion's direction and mouthed, "SAVE ME!"

A short man with gray hair and bald spot was sitting at the head table, stuffing his face. "What a charmer." Ruby thought.

Baldy looked up and saw them. "Ah, Gisbourne." He said wiping his mouth.

"Sheriff, this is Marion's cousin I was telling you about, her name is Ruby. The Sheriff leered at her. "Oh god, I'm meeting the king Creepypants McCreeperson." Ruby said to herself. "A pleasure milady. Please call me Vasey." The sheriff said kissing Ruby's hand. It took all of Ruby's willpower not to puke. "Right back at cha." She replied. He looked at her strangely. "It's a greeting from where she's from." Guy explained, "Where are you from?" the Sheriff asked, "Chicago. It's a large village not a lot of people have heard of it." She explained, "That would explain the peculiar accent." the Sheriff teased. Guy laughed and Ruby just kept forcing her smile. Guy and the Sheriff talked a while before finally Marion came to the rescue. "Excuse me sir Guy, but I'm sure my cousin is rather famished." She said. "Why yes of course. Marion you could learn something from your cousin. She only speaks when spoken to, as most women should." The Sheriff said before walking away with Guy following. "oh no he didn't." Ruby said through gritted teeth, she made move to charge at the sheriff but Marion held her back. "It's not worth it." She whispered, "Are you kidding? He insulted you! In front of me!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm used to it. Things for women maybe different in your time but here, a woman is nothing." Marion explained, "But women are something. We have voices, feelings, and opinions. We're not stupid either. We're humans too." Ruby argued, "I agree with you but for now just try to cool it." Marion soothed. Ruby sighed, "Alright, but the next time he says some shit like that; it's on."

Marion chuckled. "Come on, let's go eat and then I'll show you around the castle." She said putting an arm around Ruby's shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

R+R please

Disclaimer: Ruby and Hazel

Song credits:  
Time after Time x Cyndi Lauper

CHAPTER SIX: Girls just wanna have fun

The food was delicious and the entertainment was, entertaining. Marion and Ruby were about to get up when the Sheriff spoke.

"Good evening lords and ladies, I hope you're fed well."

Ruby noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Robin and the gang were perched in the shadows. She saw Allan's icy blue eyes and her heart started beating faster.

"We have a guest with us from a foreign land. Lady Ruby would you please grace us with your presence."

Marion also noticed Robin and the gang. "Go ahead, I'm going to talk to Robin." She whispered in Ruby's ear. Ruby stood up from her seat and waved. "Hello." She greeted. She was never good in front of crowds. "Lady Ruby, we know nothing of your land. Perhaps you could sing a song or show us dance." The Sheriff suggested with a smirk, "Uh, well I'm afraid I'm not very good at the singing." Ruby said nervously, "She's being modest. Infact, she has the voice of an angel." Marion urged. Ruby shot her a dark look. Marion silently begged her to sing to distract everyone. Ruby sighed, "Of course, I'll sing a song." Ruby said.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, _

_And think of you _

_Caught up in circles confusion-- _

_Is nothing new _

_Flashback--warm nights-- _

_Almost left behind _

_Suitcases of memories, _

_Time after-- _

_Sometimes you picture me-- _

_I'm walking too far ahead _

_You're calling to me, I can't hear _

_What you've said-- _

_Then you say--go slow-- _

_I fall behind-- _

_The second hand unwinds _

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me _

_Time after time _

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting _

_Time after time _

_After my picture fades and darkness has _

_Turned to gray _

_Watching through windows--you're wondering _

_If I'm OK _

_Secrets stolen from deep inside _

_The drum beats out of time--_

She hypnotized Allan. "She's beautiful." Robin said breaking him out of his trance. "Uh what? Oh she's not bad lookin'." He said shrugging. Robin smiled and rolled his eyes. "Marion's coming." Allan warned. Robin looked and saw her. He smiled. No matter what her facial expression, she was always beautiful. She grabbed the two men and pulled them into a corridor. "What are you doing here?" she asked, "We believe there's a motive behind this feast." Robin explained, "He's kissing their arses to gain support for putting children in the mine."

"We saw the mine. Children as young as five are going in there." Allan added.

"Are you sure?" Marion asked,

"Yes. Apparently, Gisbourne and his men have been going into villages and just taking them." Robin said,

Marion sighed, "Alright, tonight after we return from the feast, Ruby and I will ride out to your camp and plan to help them. But I can't talk now." She explained she turned to leave but Robin grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him and kissed her lips. "Until tonight." He said and left with Allan following.

AFTER THE FEAST

Marion told Ruby what Robin said during the tour of the castle. Ruby was beyond the valley of the pissed of. She was teetering on entering Bitch-I'm gangsta-I'll fuck yo' ass up land.

After they made sure Marion's father was dead asleep, they snuck out through the window. "Please tell me why we can't just go out the door?" Ruby whispered, "Because the stairs creak. Besides, this is more fun." Marion whispered back.

"Yeah it's fun in a 'I really like looking like a friggin criminal' kind of way." Ruby said. Marion laughed. They finally made it to the ground. They had to go around the guard to make sure they weren't caught. They cut through the garden in the back of Marion's house where the guard wouldn't be able to see them. In the field that was next to the garden were two horses. They mounted and took off. Thank God Marion could see because Ruby felt like her great aunt Fanny who was as blind as a bat. The moon was full that night so there were splotches of light on the ground from where the moon was shining through the trees. They came to a stop and Marion dismounted. "Are we here?" Ruby asked, "Just over that hill." Marion answered. Ruby dismounted and tied her horse to a nearby tree. Marion did the same. "Stay close behind." Marion said, Ruby nodded. They started trekking up the hill. So far no clumsy moments until a branch hit Ruby in the face. "OH SON OF A NUT CRACKER!" she exclaimed, "THAT IS SO NOT OKAY! NOT OKAY AT ALL!"

Marion was trying to calm her down but couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's words. "Are you alright?" she asked, "Yeah I'll be fine. But Jesus tap dancing Christ on Broadway while on fire." Ruby answered. "Come on we're almost there." Marion said taking Ruby's hand. After three steps, they saw the camp. A small fire was in the center of where they were sitting. Robin noticed them and stood up. "You're finally here." He said, "You know how my father is, won't sleep unless you force him into bed." Marion said. "We heard yelling." Much said, "Yeah that was me." Ruby answered, "What happened?" Much asked, "A branch hit me in the face." Ruby answered sitting down by the fire. "Are you hurt? Do you need a bandage?" Much asked, "No I'm fine Mommy." Ruby teased. Everyone laughed. Much was a tad put out by the reply. "Oh Much! I'm sorry!" Ruby said hugging him. Much was stunned by the action. Ruby pulled away, "I appreciate your concern but really I'm okay." She said. Ruby noticed Djaq wasn't anywhere. "Where's Djaq?" she asked, "Someone say my name?" Djaq said coming out of her make shift tent. "There you are!" Ruby exclaimed jumping up and running over. "Dude! Why didn't you tell me that Guy and the Sheriff were total creepers?" Ruby asked, "Ruin the surprise? What are creepers?" Djaq replied. "Creeper is one who creeps." Ruby said, Djaq laughed. They sat down by the fire with everyone but Robin and Marion who went off somewhere. Ruby sat next to Allan and Djaq next to Will. "What is up my homie?" she asked Allan,

"What?"

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great."

"Sweet."

"I saw your performance." Allan teased, "Shut up!" she whined, "Vasey was totally eyeballing me the whole time. It took everything I had not to barf everywhere."

Allan chuckled.

Ruby was having fun laughing and joking with everyone. Marion didn't want to pull Ruby away from it and told her that she could stay night in the forest and Marion would be back the next day.

Everyone was asleep with the exception of Ruby. Ruby was sitting with her back to a tree looking at the stars and the moon. She missed home. Tears were starting to form. "What if I never go home? What if I'm stuck here?" she whispered to herself. "Can't sleep?" said a voice. Ruby looked and saw Allan standing before her. "Yeah pretty much." She answered wiping her eyes. Allan sat next to her. "It's a beautiful night." He said, "It sure is." She replied.

"Do you miss it?"

"Do I miss what?"

"Home. Do you miss home?"

"Yeah."

"We will get you home. No matter what it takes, you will go back home." Allan assured her.

"That's just the thing. This is going to sound insane, but a necklace is what brought me here." She explained, "And that fell out of my pocket."

"We'll find a way. I promise." He stated

"Want to hear to joke?" Ruby asked,

"Sure."

"There are muffins in an oven, the first muffin says to the second muffin 'boy it's really hot in here.' And the second muffin says 'HOLY SHIT! A TALKING MUFFIN!'" Ruby said. Allan laughed. "I told that joke in my geometry class and I got in so much trouble. Not for swearing, but for insinuating that food can talk." She explained. That made Allan laugh harder. "I'm totally serious. She tried to give me detention but the principal revoked it after he heard the joke."

"What's detention?"

"It's like having to sit in a corner by yourself except you have to stay after school and do a whole bunch of stupid things for the teacher."

"What's a principal?"

"It's a headmaster."

"How much trouble do you get into back home?" asked Allan,

"Not a whole bunch. Nothing illegal. Just being a smartass and pulling pranks." Ruby answered. "Ever lied to get out of trouble?"

"Oh yeah but my mom always knows because she has like special mom mind reading powers."

Allan chuckled. "No joke. I seriously think she has special mom powers. For cereal." Ruby exclaimed.

"Not being funny but you're kind of crazy." Allan remarked,

"Oh my god! You cannot tell me that you never thought your mom had psychic powers." Ruby said.

"Actually I did. She always knew when I lied, she'd smack me upside my head every time." Allan explained.

Ruby yawned. "You need to get some sleep." Allan said, "I can't sleep." Ruby argued.

"Well, would it help if I laid next to you until you fell asleep?"

Ruby gave him a weird look.

"Nothing funny will happen, I swear on my mother." He swore,

"Okay. But if you try anything, you will be sorry." She threatened as she laid down.

Allan grabbed his blanket and laid down next to her, pulling the blanket over them.

"Hey Allan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I pretend that you're Bobo? It's just that it might help me if I imagine that Bobo's lying right next to me."

"Yeah sure."

Ruby snuggled in with her back touching Allan's chest, turns out it did help. Within five minutes, Ruby was fast asleep. Allan was about to go back to his spot but he feared that she might wake if he was gone. She needed the sleep. Allan sighed and closed his eyes. Soon, he too drifted off into dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

R+R PLEASE!!

Disclaimer: Ruby and Hazel

CHAPTER SEVEN: Love is a reason for living, a reason for trying, a reason for life.

Ruby awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining through the trees.

She felt a warm body next to hers; she turned to find Allan still asleep. She smiled at the sight. He stayed with her through the night and that meant something. But she had to be careful; her heart had been broken too many times by boys. Something inside told her it was different with him but she pushed it away. It was better to be safe than sorry. She sat up and stretched her arms. Allan felt the movement and opened his eyes. "Mornin'." He mumbled, "Morning to you too." She said back. From where Allan was lying, the sunlight hit Ruby's hair and made it glow. Now he understood why her mother called her Ruby. He felt she should've been called Sapphire because her blue eyes sparkled like Sapphires. The way her hair framed her face made her look angelic. Before Allan could stop himself, he sat up and took Ruby's face in his hands and kissed her softly. Though it was gentle, Ruby felt something powerful. Though it was only days ago she had been hurt by Ryan, maybe it truly was different this time. When they pulled away, they just started into each other's eyes. (A/N: I know, cheesy, right?) "I'm sorry." Allan started to apologize but she interrupted him, "Don't be. I wanted it." She said.

"We should get up and wake the others."

While Allan woke the men, Ruby went to wake up Djaq. Djaq was sleeping peacefully in her tent. Ruby kneeled by her and started shaking her awake.

"Djaq, wake up." Ruby whispered. Djaq opened her eyes slowly and sat up.

"What?"

"Time to get up."

Djaq stood up and walked out of the tent with Ruby following. They noticed they were the only ones around, "I guess they went hunting." Djaq said, "Guess so." Ruby said. All of a sudden they heard hooves. "Go in the tent." Djaq told her, "Believe it or not I can fight." She argued, "It could be Gisbourne." Djaq argued back.

"So? All it takes is a rock to the head and he's out and won't remember anything when he wakes." Ruby replied. Djaq looked at her shocked.

"Jack Bauer and Chuck Norris. That's all I'm gonna say." Ruby explained.

The source of the hooves turned out to be Marion. "Bob Saget! Don't do that!" Ruby said as Marion dismounted. "I brought you a change of clothes. We're going back to the castle today." She said, handing Ruby her David Bowie messenger bag. Inside was a blue gown and matching ribbons to put in her hair. Ruby went into Djaq's tent and changed into in the other gown. It was off the shoulder with bell sleeves. "I need one of you to do my hair." She said coming out. The boys had returned and looked in her direction. "What? You've seen me in a dress before it's not new!" Ruby exclaimed. "Come on and sit so I can do your hair." Marion commanded, "Alright Mummy!" Ruby answered in a little child's voice. Everyone laughed and started preparing breakfast. "So what are we doing at the castle?" Ruby asked as Marion braided her hair again but weaved the ribbons through. "Well I'm going to get information from Guy as you continue to charm the Sheriff." Marion explained, "Uh uh there's no way in HELL that you are leaving me along with the Sheriff. He's a creeper. No wait scratch that, he's THE king of creepers. He puts the 'ill' in 'Oh my God I may have to kill myself.'" Ruby argued. Marion smiled and laughed. "He's having some sort of meeting, he'll probably ask you to perform again."

"Oh well then I'm definitely not going."

Marion smacked the top of her head, "You are going even if I have to drag you." She said, "Your hair's done. Now come on, we'll eat at the castle."

Allan and Robin helped them onto their horses. They said goodbye to everyone and rode off.


	8. Chapter 8

R+R

Disclaimer: Ruby and Hazel

CHAPTER EIGHT: would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile?

The ride to Nottingham was uneventful. Vasey and Gisbourne were waiting in the grand hall for Marion and Ruby. They curtsied and bowed and the whole enchilada. "Have you ladies eaten?" Gisbourne asked, "No we haven't Sir Creep…I mean Sir Guy." Ruby answered. Marion shot her dark look and Ruby responded with an "it slipped" look. "Marion, I hope you are learning to be a proper lady from your cousin. Only speak when spoken to." Vasey commented. Marion gripped Ruby's arm keep her from saying something. "Gisbourne please escort these ladies to the dining hall then report to my chambers." Vasey explained. He bowed and kissed Ruby's hand that almost made her lose her appetite and left. "Please forgive his absence, he must prepare for a very important meeting." Guy explained, Ruby nodded.

Guy offered both arms and they took them as he escorted them to the dining hall.

DINING HALL

"Let's eat in the garden since it's beautiful out." Ruby suggested. Marion agreed. They asked for a basket to carry the food out in and headed out.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the birds were chirping merrily. They set up their picnic under a willow tree.

"So?" Ruby said taking a bite out of her apple

"Yes?" Marion replied,

"What's with you and Robin?" she asked,

"Nothing." Marion answered. "Two words. BEE and ESS." Ruby retorted, "There's something. You can't lie to the best liar in the world. Okay well maybe not the best liar but I'm pretty damn good."

"I'll tell you about Robin and me, if you tell me more about you." Marion said,

"Deal."

"Good. Robin and I have known each other for a very long time. We grew up together and we fell in love. In fact, we were to be married, but then he left for the crusades and my heart was broken. I thought he loved me as much I loved him. I still love him but I must protect my heart."

Ruby gave her a small caring smile. She'd have to have a talk with Robin later.

"So how did you end up here?" Marion asked

"I was in the park and this dude bumped into me and dropped a necklace. And the next thing I know I ended up here."

"What did look like?"

"It was silver with a red stone that had a circular piece holding it. There was German writing on it." Ruby answered.

"I think I know what you're talking about. Does the writing translate to 'For as long as there's day and night, follow time into the light'?" Marion asked,

"Yes!"

"I know where you can find it."

"How? It fell out of my pocket!"

"The necklace belongs to a wizard. There's some kind of spell on it where it returns to its owner." Marion explained, "I know where he lives."

Ruby pulled Marion into a tight hug. "Oh my god you are my new best friend. I mean apart from Djaq."

Marion laughed. "Come on, I have to go charm Guy into giving me information and then we can head off Robin's camp." Marion said standing up. "Help me up." Ruby whined, Marion rolled her eyes and helped Ruby up. "What's my part?" Ruby asked as they walked back to the castle,

"You get to charm the Sheriff." Marion answered.

"Oh hell to the no." Ruby groaned,

"This is the last time, I promise." Marion pleaded.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Deal. Now come on."

Ruby reluctantly followed Marion to her doom.


	9. Chapter 9

R+R PLEASE

Disclaimer: Ruby and Hazel only

Song credits:

Hopelessly Devoted x Olivia Newton John

CHAPTER NINE: So what makes you play this game, with results always the same and nothing but bad reputations to gain? It speaks to me like all is fine, when I could cry from all the bends and breaks that I took this time.

Luckily they didn't stay at the castle long. The mine was two miles east of Locksley and they were bringing more children to work within the week. That gave very little time to come up with a plan and train Ruby. Marion's father returned early from his trip and met them at the castle as they were leaving. He told them that Robin said to meet him in a tavern not far from the forest. So off they rode to the tavern.

AT THE TAVERN

The tavern was the perfect place to plan an ambush. There were dark corners and lots of people so no one would think anything of them. Ruby and Marion received many catcalls from the men. "Just ignore them." Marion whispered to Ruby, "I'm trying. But it's not exactly easy, breezy, beautiful cover girl over here." Ruby whispered back. They found Robin in a corner that was farthest from the crowd.

His hood was up so no one could recognize him. "Where is everyone?" Ruby asked as he led them to a back room. "They're keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious." He answered.

Ruby's heart sank a little bit. She was hoping to see Allan. "What did you find out?" Robin asked, "The mine is two miles east of Locksley. They're bringing more children in within the week. So we need to come up with a plan and I have to train Ruby." Marion said. "I can fight. All it takes is rock to the head. They pass out and wake up with a headache and no recollection of what happened." Ruby argued. Marion and Robin just stared at her. "Jack Bauer and Chuck Norris and that's all I'm gonna say about it." Ruby said.

Robin just shook his head before saying, "We'll have to set up camp near there."

"You can't. What if you get caught by Gisbourne?" Marion blurted out.

Robin smiled, "Are worried about me?"

"No. I just don't want your blood on my hands." Marion said trying to cover it up.

"Don't worry. I know where we can go without getting caught. I'll send word." He said, "Now then you both best be going." He said.

Marion walked out without saying goodbye. Ruby just shook her head and chuckled. "What?" Robin exclaimed, "You are so clueless." She answered.

Robin looked confused.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love Marion?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"Then prove it to her."

"Prove what to her? She knows." Robin argued. "No she doesn't. Robin, she thinks that you don't feel the same anymore."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because you left for the crusades without saying goodbye or telling her. You just packed up and left. She had to find out from Will. Now if you ask me that says enough. Not saying goodbye or telling her. I would think the same if it were me. But then again I have all sorts of thoughts. They come in like pearls of nuttiness. Anyway back to the subject, I know you love her Robin but she needs to know that too." With that said, Ruby walked out.

She began making her through the crowd to get to the door when she saw Allan and Will. She started smiling until a woman sat herself down in Allan's lap and kissed him. He didn't make any move to push her away. Will noticed her and nudged Allan. Allan looked up in time to see Ruby turning away who was now forcefully pushing her way out.

"Well don't just sit there. Go after her!" Will exclaimed. Allan pushed the young woman off his lap and ran after her.

"WAIT!" Ruby heard him yell as she finally made it out. Marion was waiting for her by the horses. She could tell Ruby was upset. "I'll tell you later." Ruby said as she mounted. Marion mounted her horse and they galloped off into the night.

MARION'S ROOM

Ruby and Marion were sitting by the fireplace in Marion's room.

Ruby told Marion about everything that happened between her and Allan.

"What did I expect? I'm going back anyways. It's better that I don't get attached." Ruby said looking at the flames as they danced about. Marion nodded. "Why did I think it would be different? All the guys I go for are the same. Selfish, lying, cheating bastards that only have to smile and I'm in the palm of their hand. What the hell's wrong with me? I should just give up. Love isn't for me anyways. It's for people who deserve it and I obviously don't." Ruby said.

"Don't put up a wall. You do deserve it. That's not your heart that's talking, that's your head. And the only reason your head is saying that is because you've let yourself believe every horrible thing your brothers have told you. You're not a mistake, you're not stupid, and you're not ugly. You do deserve love. You deserve happiness. If you put up a wall around your heart, you will be miserable. Trust me, I know. When my mother died and Robin left, I put one up. Now I'm miserable because I refuse to let anyone with the exception of you, in. You think you're protecting yourself from getting hurt by others when you end up hurting yourself instead." Marion said, "You're a good person Ruby. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently." Ruby smiled, "You're a good person too." She told Marion. Marion smiled as well. "Oh my God we totes had a moment!" Ruby exclaimed. Marion laughed and shook her head. "Are you like this at home?" Marion asked,

"Yeah pretty much. I get the urge to laugh at the most inappropriate times. I'm the kind of girl who laugh out loud at something that happened like yesterday when there's supposed a moment of silence." Ruby explained. "Come on, it's time for bed. We have get up early to start your training." Marion said standing up. Ruby said good night and went to her room.

Ruby couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about Allan and how much she wanted to be mad at him but she couldn't. So she did the only thing that helped her get to sleep if Bobo or Allan wasn't there. She sang.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken._

_My eyes are not the first to cry._

_I'm not the first to know_

_There's just no getting over you._

_I know I'm just a fool who's willin'_

_To sit around and wait for you._

_But, baby, can't you see_

_There's nothin' else for me to do?_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you._

_But now_

_There's no where to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside._

_I'm out of my head,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you._

_My head is sayin', "Fool, forget him."_

_My heart is sayin' "Don't let go._

_Hold on to the end."_

_And that's what I intend to do._

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you._

_But now_

_There's no where to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside._

_I'm out of my head,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you._

Ruby sang the last note as her eyes began to close and she fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

R+R PLEASE

Disclaimer: Ruby and Hazel only

Song credits:

Eye of The Tiger x Survivor

CHAPTER TEN: This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill

Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain

And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Ruby felt someone shaking her to wake up. "Call school and tell them I died." She grumbled snuggling further into her covers. "It's time to start training." Marion said ripping the covers off of Ruby. Ruby opened her eyes and noticed it was still dark out. "What time is it?"

"It's almost dawn."

"Well, come back when the sun is high in the sky." Ruby replied putting her pillow over her head. Marion sighed in frustration. But then she got an idea. She lifted the straw mattress and that tossed Ruby out of bed. "Ouch! That wasn't necessary, if you said 'please' I would've gotten up." Ruby said. "Really?" Marion asked, "No." Ruby answered, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I've brought you some clothes. So get dressed and come downstairs and we'll have a spot of breakfast and head out to train." Marion explained cheerfully. As soon she closed the door, Ruby yelled "YOU ARE WAY TOO DAMN CHEERFUL FOR THIS HOUR!"

Ruby took off the nightgown and looked at the clothes that were laid out. A pair tan cotton trousers and a light blue tunic. She slipped the clothes on and splashed some water on her face. She brushed her hair up into a ponytail. Luckily she carried hair ties in her bag. When she was done, she headed downstairs to see Djaq and Marion waiting for her. "Morning sleepy head." Djaq greeted, "I hate you both." Ruby grumbled. Djaq and Marion laughed. "How the fuck are you two so damn cheerful?" Ruby asked grumpily. "Such language." Marion teased. Ruby stuck her out like a child. "Are you hungry?" Djaq asked, "Yeah I could eat." Ruby answered. They went into the kitchen and surprised the cook who wasn't expecting them to be up so early. "It's okay Annabelle. We'll make our own breakfast." Marion told her. Annabelle left out the things they would need to make breakfast and left for the market. They ate their bread and cheese in silence.

After they finished eating, they headed out to a clearing in the forest behind Marion's house. The sun was starting to creep up over the horizon. "I feel like 'Eye of The Tiger' should playing in the background." Ruby said, "What?" Marion and Djaq said unison. "Jinx!" Ruby exclaimed; they looked at her confused. "Never mind. 'Eye of The Tiger' is a song from a movie called 'Rocky' and before you ask what a movie is, it's a picture that moves." Ruby explained. Djaq and Marion just pretended that they understood and nodded.

_It's the eye of the tiger; it's the cream of the fight _

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival _

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night _

_And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger _

Ruby sang and started doing a disco move. Djaq and Marion just stared. "What? I had an urge for a random dance moment." Ruby exclaimed. "We're going to start with archery." Marion said changing the subject. She went over to the tree that had a target painted on it and in the base of the tree was bow and arrows. "Alright, now I want you to pretend that the target is someone you hate. I mean someone you absolutely loathe with your being." Marion explained putting the bow in Ruby's hands. "Like Paris Hilton?" Ruby asked, "Sure why not?" Marion answered. She about to instruct Ruby how to hold the bow but Ruby already set up her arrow. "Keep your back straight but your head low so you can focus on the target. Keep your eyes on the target at all times. Point the arrow where your eyes are focusing." She explained. Ruby straightened her back and pointed the arrow to the center target. She envisioned Paris Hilton and shot the arrow. The arrow landed dead center. "Wow." Djaq said in awe. "How did you do that?" Marion asked,

"I took archery as my gym credit my freshman year." Ruby answered, "Although my teacher didn't explain how to hit the target. Just how hold the bow and shoot. In fact, that was my first time ever hitting where I wanted it to go."

They worked with the arrows for two hours before starting on swords. "Now swords are heavy. You need to keep your wrist steady and your arm tight otherwise you'll fall over and that won't be good." Djaq said, "This my father's sword so be careful." Marion said handing the sword to Ruby. Ruby almost fall over hadn't not been for Djaq to catch her. "I'm going to lift your arm with the sword in it and on the count of three, I'm going to let go. I want you to tighten your arm so your wrist can be steady. Ready?" Djaq asked, "As I'll ever be." Ruby answered. Djaq lifted her arm to shoulder height and counted to three and let go. Ruby tightened her arm and kept the sword at shoulder height. "Very good. Now we're going to show you fighting with a sword." Marion said pulling out another. They showed her how to stand and to block and to strike. Marion and Ruby had a few practice battles most of them ending with Ruby on the ground but on the last one Ruby had Marion on the ground. "You learn quick." Marion commented standing up and brushing off her clothes. "Can we take a break? I'm so tired." Ruby whined, "Yes, I'll go get some lunch. You and Djaq stay here." Marion said and disappeared. Ruby sat against a tree with Djaq sitting next to her. Marion returned a short time later with a basket of fruit, bread, wine, and cheese. "So I heard about what happened last night." Djaq said, "Do I have an evil twin lurking here that I don't know about?" Ruby asked. Marion and Djaq chuckled. "He feels regret. That's never happened. Allan normally doesn't care what girl he hurts. But with you, it's different. You must be pretty special to do that." Djaq said taking bite of her apple. "I told her the same thing last night." Marion commented. "Let's talk about something other than my love life." Ruby said, "Besides, I'm leaving anyways so maybe it wasn't to be."

"I think the sheriff has taken quite a fancy to you." Marion said. Ruby threw a grape that hit Marion in center of her forehead, which caused Ruby to laugh. Marion threw the grape back at her. "Oh its on now bitches!" Ruby exclaimed. Pretty soon, all three of them were laughing and throwing food at each other, which then turned into a dog pile of laughter and screams as they wrestled. They were so caught up in their game that they didn't notice Robin and the gang coming up.

"Excuse me?" Robin said; they stopped what they were doing and looked up. "Hey Robin, want to join?" Ruby asked with a sly smile and wiggling eyebrows. Djaq smacked the back of her head, "What I'd do?" Ruby asked, "There is no need for violence." Marion laughed and rolled her eyes. "Marion, I need to speak with you." Robin said, Marion stood up and brushed herself off and led Robin to a secluded area. Ruby hid behind a tree so she could watch. "Don't spy on them." Djaq scolded, "I can't help it if I'm naturally curious." Ruby replied. Djaq pulled her away to join the rest of the group. "Anyways, I think there's someone that needs to talk to you." Djaq said pointing her head in Allan's direction. Allan standing between Much and Little John with his eyes to the ground. "Fine." Ruby sighed. She walked over to Allan, took his hand, and dragged him away from everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ONE: Leave me left out of anything to do with you

R+R PLEASE

Disclaimer: Ruby and Hazel only

Song credits:

How Can You Mend a Broken Heart? x Michael Buble

CHAPTER ELEVEN: my heart is on my sleeve; I wear it like a bruise or black eye

They found a secluded area by a river. Before Ruby could say anything, Allan pulled her to him and kissed her. This kiss was passionate and intense instead of slow and gentle. When Allan pulled away, Ruby almost fainted. "Are you alright?" he asked as he caught her. "Yeah. Just damn. You're the best kisser I've ever had." She answered. "Well thank you." He replied. "But don't think that kissing me is going to make it better." Ruby said pushing away from him. "I'm sorry." Allan said, "I mean, I can't tell you why I did it or anything like that but I can tell you that I can't help what I feel." Ruby didn't say anything. She just stared at the water. "Please say something." He pleaded. "What can I say? I'm not going to lie and tell you I don't feel the same but I can't stay here, I have to go home." Ruby said. "Why do you have to go? Why not stay?" Allan asked, "Because I don't belong here. I belong in my own time and you belong here." Ruby argued, "So let's just be friends okay?"

Allan sighed and just nodded. "I value you and I won't forget you ever." Ruby assured. "I won't forget you either." Allan told her. It was silent for a moment before Ruby spoke up and said, "We should head back." Allan nodded and started walking. Ruby followed him in silence.

When they got back, everyone was standing around waiting for them. "Come on Allan, we must leave." Robin said. He kissed Marion goodbye and started walking with the gang (exception of Djaq) following. Allan and Ruby didn't say anything to each other as they parted. As soon as the gang was out of sight, Ruby said, "So what happened?"

"He said he loved me." Marion told them, "Then he said he was sorry he didn't tell me he was leaving. That while he was away, the thought of me was what kept him alive."

"Aw barf." Ruby teased, Djaq playfully shoved her. "What happened between you and Allan?" Djaq asked, "Nothing. We're friends now." Ruby answered. "Even though you both want more?" Marion added, "Yeah. It's better this way." Ruby replied. No one said anything but just went back to training.

RUBY'S ROOM AT NIGHT:

It had been a long day of fighting and teasing and laughing. Marion and Djaq were surprised at how quick Ruby picked up on things.

Ruby was sitting by the window in her room looking up at the night sky. It was very cliché. Clear night, full moon and moderately warm with a gentle breeze, she could hear the crickets chirping a song.

_I can think of younger days when living for my life_

_Was everything a girl could want to do_

_I could never see tomorrow, but I was never told about the sorrow_

_And how can you mend a broken heart? _

_How can you stop the rain from falling down? _

_How can you stop the sun from shining? _

_What makes the world go round? _

_How can you mend this broken girl? _

_How can a loser ever win? _

_Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again_

_I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees_

_And misty memories of days gone by_

_We could never see tomorrow, no one said a word about the sorrow_

_And how can you mend a broken heart? _

_How can you stop the rain from falling down? _

_How can you stop the sun from shining? _

_What makes the world go round? _

_How can you mend this broken man? _

_How can a loser ever win? _

_Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again_

Ruby sang softly. She didn't want to leave the friends she had made here but she didn't belong. She didn't want to return to her brothers or Ryan but she really had no choice. She needed to be with her family and Hazel and their friends. She already knew what would happen in the coming years so it would ruin the surprise. Ruby liked not knowing what future held. Made life more enjoyable to her.

Ruby yawned and decided it was time for bed. She crawled under the covers and fell asleep for the first time without anything to help her.


	12. Chapter 12

R+R PLEASE

Disclaimer: Ruby and Hazel only

Song credits:

Sisters Are Doin It For Themselves x Annie Lennox and Aretha Franklin

CHAPTER TWELEVE: Sisters are doing it for themselves

Once again Ruby felt someone shaking her awake. "Tell the sun to go back down for another five hours." She grumbled. Marion tipped the bed and Ruby fell to floor in a heap of bed sheets. "I. Hate. You." Ruby grumbled. "There's a visitor outside for you." Marion explained.

"If it's Vasey tell him I left."

"It's not the Sheriff."

"If it's Guy tell him I'm taken."

"Not him either."

"Allan?"

"No."

"Robin?"

"No."

"RUBY LOUISE HART! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled a voice.

Ruby stood up abruptly and looked out the window. There standing outside was Hazel. Ruby ran down stairs and outside and jumped on Hazel, knocking them both to the ground. "Okay dude, strictly dickly here." Hazel said. Ruby got off of Hazel and helped her up. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing here?" Ruby asked,

"I had to find you. When that thing started glowing, everything stopped. You were like frozen. So I put my hand on it and said what you said and viola I ended up here." Hazel explained. "Well then, you're not gonna believe me when I tell you that we're in 12th century England." Ruby said.

"No we're not."

"Yes we are. When have I ever lied to you?"

"When you told me the tooth fairy was a big, fat, hairy dude that used your teeth to build weapons to kill me in my dreams like Freddie Kruger."

"I didn't tell you that. The oldest moron brother Jared did."

"Oh yeah."

Marion cleared her throat loudly to get Ruby's attention.

"What? Oh sorry. Hazel this is Marion, Marion this is my best friend Hazel." Ruby said introducing them.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" Hazel asked, pointing out the nightgown Ruby was wearing.

"It's a night gown moron. DER!" Ruby answered. Hazel rolled her eyes.

Hazel's stomach rumbled. "Hungry?" Ruby asked,

"No dip shit my stomach wants to have a conversation." Hazel replied sarcastically, "Yeah I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch." Ruby flipped her off and Marion just laughed at their antics. "Would you like to come in and have breakfast?" Marion asked Hazel. "I don't want to intrude." Hazel began

"Oh no really. I insist." Marion interrupted. "I like her." Hazel said to Ruby, Ruby just chuckled and led the way.

After breakfast, Ruby helped Hazel into one of Marion's dresses. It was sky blue. Hazel's hair was too short to do anything with so they left it alone. Ruby wore another red one with silver embroidery on the neckline. Marion was wearing a nice pale orange gown.

They ate their breakfast of bread and cheese and chatted. They were in a middle of a discussion about war when they interrupted by the sheriff and Guy. "Good morning ladies." Guy greeted. "Who are these assholes?" Hazel asked loudly. Ruby kicked her from under the table. "Another relative Marion?" the sheriff asked snidely. "Actually she's a friend." Marion explained, "Well I see she has no regard for her superiors." He stated with a sneer. Ruby kicked Hazel again before she could retort. "What brings you to Knighton Hall?" Ruby asked, "We were just riding through." Guy answered. "My lady Ruby, you're looking beautiful as usual." The sheriff said leering. Ruby swallowed the bile that started forming in her throat. "Thank you for your kind words." She answered. "Well we must be off. Good day." Guy said and they left. "Holy shit what creepers." Hazel said, "No joke." Ruby replied. "So when can we go home?" Hazel asked, "As soon we help them." Ruby answered.

Marion and Ruby told Hazel all about the mine and the children. "Dickheads." Hazel mumbled. Ruby smacked her upside her head. "What?" Hazel exclaimed.

Just then another knock came at the door. Ruby got up to get it. It was Robin. "Sup G?" Ruby greeted. "Meet us at the camp after nightfall." He said and left. "Fine don't say goodbye just a rude-o menudo." Ruby yelled after him and closed the door. "Who was that?" Marion asked, "It was Robin, he said to meet them at the camp after dark." Ruby answered. They spent the day just talking and doing embroidery although Hazel sucked at it. They laughed when she stitched her dress into the design.

NIGHT

"Why do we always we have to go out through the window?" Ruby asked as they climbed down the wall outside of Marion's room. "Because we'll get caught by the watchman if we go through the door." Marion answered. "I feel like we're in Mission Impossible." Hazel commented, "That's because you like feeling like a criminal." Ruby snapped, "Shut your ass." Hazel said. "That's enough." Marion said. They got to the ground safely and cut through the garden so they wouldn't get caught. "Hazel you ride with Ruby." Marion whispered as she mounted her horse. Ruby mounted hers and pulled Hazel up. And off they galloped into the forest.

THE CAMP

They stopped at the bottom of the hill where in the middle was a ditch where the camp was. They dismounted and started walking up. The same branch that hit Ruby in the face, hit Hazel in the face. "OH MY DEAR SWEET AUNT FANNY!" Hazel yelled, "Ha ha sucks to be you." Ruby laughed. Hazel punched Ruby's shoulder. "Violence is not the answer." Ruby said still laughing. They finally made it to the top of the hill. The gang was sitting around a fire. Ruby saw Allan standing with his back to them. "ALLAN!" she yelled running down the hill and jumping onto his back. Even though he was caught by surprise, he caught her in time. "What are you doing?" he asked laughing. "I want a horsey ride." Ruby answered, "So come on giddy up Tonto."

Allan started making horse noises and galloping around the fire. Everyone was laughing. Robin came out to see what the commotion was about. He laughed as he saw Allan and Ruby enjoying themselves. "Well isn't this entertaining?" He said with a smile. Allan stopped at the sound of Robin's voice and ended up dropping Ruby to the ground.

She landed with an 'oof' and started laughing. Hazel walked over to help her up but couldn't help but laugh as well. "Who do we have here?" Robin asked pointing to Hazel. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point?" Ruby said, "This is my best friend Hazel. Hazel this is Robin and Allan."

"What it do baby boo?" Hazel said, waving. They looked at her weirdly.

"You're retarded." Ruby said, "No you're retarded. I'm saucy." Hazel replied. Ruby just shook her head. "Don't ever say that again. It was just…No…" Ruby added.

"What did you want to talk about Robin?" Marion asked interrupting them.

"I don't want you girls fighting with us at the mine." Robin said,

"What?" Marion asked outraged. "Look, it's too dangerous. I will not allow you to risk your lives." Robin argued. "That is so balls!" Ruby exclaimed, "It is no place ladies for like you." He said, "I just don't think you'd be able to handle it."

It was silent for a moment.

"Oh no he didn't." Hazel said, "Oh I think he did." Ruby replied. "You know what this calls for?" Hazel asked.

"I sure do. You be Aretha and I'll be Annie." Ruby answered.

"Ready?"

"1…2…3….GO!" they said in unison and started singing

_Ruby: Now there was a time when they used to say_

_That behind every - great man._

_There had to be a - great woman._

_But in these times of change you know_

_That it's no longer true._

_So were comin out of the kitchen_

_Cause there's somethin we forgot to say to you (we say)_

_Both: Sisters are doin it for themselves._

_Standin on their own two feet._

_And ringin on their own bells._

_Sisters are doin it for themselves._

_Hazel: Now this is a song to celebrate_

_The conscious liberation of the female state!_

_Mothers - daughters and their daughters too._

_Woman to woman_

_We're singin with you._

_The inferior sex got a new exterior_

_We got doctors, lawyers, politicians too._

_Everybody - take a look around._

_Can you see - can you see - can you see_

_Theres a woman right next to you._

_Both: Sisters are doin it for themselves._

_Standin on their own two feet._

_And ringin on their own bells._

_Sisters are doin it for themselves._

_Both: Now we aint makin stories_

_And we aint layin plans_

_Cause a man still loves a woman_

_And a woman still loves a man_

_(Just a same though)_

When the song was done, Hazel looked directly at Robin and said "Stick that in your blunt and smoke it. Yeah that's right I said it." Ruby looked at her before smacking her upside her head. "You stole that from Dr. Evil." Ruby said.

"And your point is?"

"I don't have one."

"Exactly." Hazel said.


	13. Chapter 13

R+R PLEASE

Disclaimer: Only Ruby and Hazel

CHAPTER THRITEEN: Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground (Stand our ground)

So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud

Take a deep breath and say it loud

Never can, never will

Can't hold us down

They left shortly after Ruby and Hazel's performance and were now back at Marion's house. "How dare he!" Marion said in anger. She had been pacing back and forth since they had gotten back. "Okay, sweetie if you don't stop pacing you'll wear the floor out." Ruby said trying to calm her down. "I've fought by his side before what makes it so bloody different?" she almost yelled. A knock came at the door. "Who the hell could that be at this hour?" she yelled causing Hazel to fall off her chair. "I'll get it." She said standing up, "I'm going with you because you have NO etiquette whatsoever when it comes to answering doors." Ruby said following her. Hazel opened the door to find Djaq with a bag. "What are you doing here?" Ruby asked letting her in. "I couldn't stay. He made me so angry." Djaq explained, "I'm sorry to impose Marion."

"Oh no it's fine. My father is staying at the castle so it's just us" Marion said.

Hazel and Ruby looked at each other and smiled.

"GIRLS NIGHT!" they screamed in unison. Djaq and Marion just stood there a little frightened. "Go grab some pillows and blankets and Hazel and I will start a fire and try to find some snacks." Ruby said shooing Djaq and Marion up the stairs.

Hazel and Ruby headed into the kitchen and started searching for anything that could be snack food. They grabbed some fruit, bread, cheese, jam, and some cake they found. "I just remembered I have like two big bags of chips in my bag!" Hazel exclaimed. "Do you ever carry books in your bag?" Ruby asked, Hazel thought for a moment. "Not since we were ten." Hazel answered. Ruby laughed. After all the supplies were gathered, the girls sat by a fire with a kettle of water heating up inside. "These 'chips' are rather good." Marion said, "I know, right?" Hazel said. Djaq chuckled. The kettle started whistling and Ruby removed it quickly. A knock came at the door. "I'll get it." Marion sighed getting up. They heard the door open and slam close. Marion came running back into the room. "IT'S GUY!" she whispered panicked. "So?" Hazel said. Ruby smacked her upside her head. "You have got to stop doing that!" Hazel exclaimed. "Djaq is part of Robin's gang and a Saracen. If Guy sees her, all bets are off!" Ruby explained, "Let's not panic. Djaq can you fit in a cupboard?"

"Of course." Djaq said standing up. "Marion, go open the door and let Guy in." Ruby said. Marion straightened herself up and went back to open the door. "Hazel go help Djaq get into a cupboard." Ruby said, "Why me?" Hazel asked, "Because you called him an asshole this morning." She answered.

"Oh yeah." Hazel said before following Djaq to the kitchen. Ruby went to check on Marion. "Good evening Guy." She greeted with a fake smile and fake surprise. "Good evening Lady Ruby." He greeted back and bowed. "What brings us the pleasure of your company?" Ruby asked, "I was just tell Marion that tomorrow, we'll have finally caught Robin and his men." He said smugly. Ruby's stomach dropped. "I beg your pardon." She said hoping to God, Buddha, and any other religious figure that her voice didn't waver. "We found his camp." Guy answered, "Tomorrow at the break of dawn, we'll have him captured and brought to the castle."

"I guess congratulations is in order." Ruby said. "Just doing my job. I bid you both a goodnight." He said. He bowed and left. "We're fucked." Ruby said, "I never would've guessed." Marion replied sarcastically. "COAST IS CLEAR!" Ruby yelled. They heard pots and mumbled swears coming from the kitchen. "Aren't you going to help her?" Marion asked, "No." Ruby answered. A few moments later, Hazel and Djaq emerged from the kitchen. "You know, if Guy wasn't so evil I'd definitely say he was fine specimen of tall, dark, and sexy." Hazel said. "Elle est tres stupide." Ruby said, "Hey, don't talk to me in that language!" Hazel exclaimed. "Ladies, as much fun as it is to watch you both verbally attack we each other, we need to help Robin!" Marion said in frustration. It was silent for a moment before Hazel spoke up. "I have an idea!" she said with a sly smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ruby and Hazel that are strangely based off of me and my friends.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: So thanks for making me, a fighter

Djaq, Marion, Ruby, and Hazel were sitting by the fire waiting to hear Hazel's brilliant idea. "It's never good when she has an idea." Ruby said,

"What are you talking about? My ideas are always great!" Hazel argued,

"What about the time you convinced me to crawl through the vent during a test when we were nine?"

"That was your idea!"

"It was?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah. Okay what about the time you convinced me to come with you to see a band in the ghetto. We spent most of the night in a dumpster because of a gang fight."

"Okay that was my idea but this one is different." Hazel assured. "Fine." Ruby said.

"Alright, so the gang is going to be in the dungeons, I presume for a few days. Right?" Hazel said,

"Probably. Vasey likes to torture prisoners before he hangs them." Marion said,

"Perfect. So we go to the neighboring villages and gather all the mothers of those children and we fight back and rescue the children." Hazel explained, "How? No one will listen to a woman." Djaq said,

"I get it. It's like a women's suffrage movement except not for voting rights. That's brilliant!" Ruby said, "No one will listen to a group of women but they can't ignore an ARMY of angry women."

"One problem. How are we going to get them without getting caught?" Marion asked,

"Easy. One village at a time, we'll congregate in the woods. We can have a name!" Hazel said,

"What's our name gonna be? Righteously pissed off?" Ruby said, "No. Although that's a good idea, do you think it'll fit on a banner?" Hazel replied. Ruby rolled her eyes. "So when do we start?" Marion asked,

"Tomorrow." Ruby and Hazel said in unison.

THE NEXT DAY

Hazel and Ruby didn't borrow any gowns from Marion that day. Instead, they wore their own clothes. The clothes they came in. They put their make up on and headed out. Marion was to go to the castle and visit the gang and help them escape, while Hazel, Ruby, and Djaq were to go to the villages and gather the mothers. The first the village they went to they weren't exactly welcomed warmly, until Hazel let out a loud whistle.

"Okay look! We're not here to carry out any of the sheriff's orders. He can get screwed up the ass by Bob Saget for all I care." Hazel said, "We're here about your children. We want to help. Robin can't because he's in jail at the moment."

"But we can't do it alone. They won't listen to just us. That's why we're here. With us, all of you, and women from the other villages that have been affected by this, they have to listen. We're meeting in the woods behind the Knighton Hall tonight after sun down. If you want to save your children, be there." Ruby said, "Thank you for your time." They jumped off the coop and started walking away. "Why would you want to help?" one of the women asked. Ruby turned around and answered, "Because I'm someone's child and I know my mother wouldn't sleep a wink if she didn't know where I was."

THE WOODS

The sun was starting to go down and the four girls were in the forest waiting. Marion told them that the sheriff would be making an appearance with his sister and Guy at the mine to check on the progress in three days. Robin and the gang got out of the dungeons just fine. When Marion told him about the plan, he was enraged. They had gotten into an argument that Marion ended up winning.

"So wait…the sheriff's sister's name is Davina? That sounds an awful like David. Does she look like a dude?" Hazel said. Everyone laughed. "No I'm totes serious. Does she look like a dude?"

"Dude, shut the fuck up." Ruby said laughing. Hazel picked up a small pebble and threw it at Ruby. The pebble hit Ruby in the forehead. "Ow! You bitch!" Ruby exclaimed. "How is it that you two are the best of friends if you don't treat each other well?" Djaq asked smiling.

"We love each other like sisters but at the same time we can't stand each other. We're almost like a married couple." Ruby answered. Marion chuckled. Just then they heard footsteps. They stood still waiting for either the creators to show themselves or head in another direction.

Soon the owners of the footsteps made themselves visible. Five women stood before them. "I take it you're like the leaders from each village." Hazel said, pointing to each of them. "Aye, we are." One of them said. "Just making sure." Hazel said. "Can we trust her?" another said pointing to Djaq. "Uh DER!" Hazel replied, "Okay sweetie, this is why you're not allowed to do public speaking anymore. Because you insult people." Ruby said soothing her. "Thank for you coming."

"My name is Ruby, this is Hazel, Marion and Djaq. We've kind of already sort of worked out what we need to do. We're planning a march/attack kind of thing. Very Mel Gibson 'Braveheart' kind of a thing." Ruby explained.

"'I expect and demand your very best. Anything less, you should have joined the Air Force.' Name that movie!" Hazel said, "'Crimson Tide.' Hazel this is no time to play movie trivia." Ruby scolded. Hazel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, Go to back to your villages and the others that the sheriff, his sister, and Sir Guy are making an appearance at the mine in three days. You and the women of your villages are to meet us at Knighton Hall before sun up to gather. Now we decided that since we're marching, we should sing. So we wrote the words to some songs. Take them and learn them. We'll see you in three days." Hazel said giving them each a packet of songs that her and Ruby had written out. Hazel's writing hand twinged slightly with pain at the memory of not too long ago. The leaders of the villages nodded and left. "I'm hungry." Hazel said. "You're always hungry." Ruby retorted. "Let's go home and eat and relax." Marion said leading the way with Ruby and Hazel playfully shoving and hitting each other.


	15. Chapter 15

R+R PLEASE

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ruby and Hazel.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: So here I am alive at last

And I'll savor every moment of this

After a rather filling dinner, Hazel and Ruby taught Djaq and Marion how to play Truth or Dare. The night was filled with laughter and petty arguments between Hazel and Ruby. Each of them had admitted a secret sexual fantasy. Details were included. Ruby dared Marion to flash the night guard. Djaq was dared to moon everyone in the room by Hazel. Marion dared Ruby to spend the rest of the night in her bra and Star Wars underwear. Djaq dared Hazel to draw a mustache on herself and stay like that all night. They ended up falling asleep by the fireplace in a dog pile with blankets. A knocking came at the door that morning, Ruby being the only one capable of getting up without waking anyone, groggily stumbled to the door and opened it. The gang was standing on the porch. Ruby let out a small "eep" and slammed the door. After realizing what she did, she opened the door enough to stick her head out. "That was rather interesting what you're wearing." Robin commented with a smirk. Ruby flipped him off. "What does that mean?" Will asked, "It's my version of biting my thumb at someone." Ruby explained. "I dare say that's not proper behavior for a lady!" Much exclaimed in aghast. "I never said I was proper. Now go away before Guy pops up for a surprise visit!" she said slamming the door shut. She walked back to the fireplace to go back to sleep.

TEN MINUTES LATER:

Marion woke up to a knocking on the door. She woke up and saw that Ruby's head was on her side. She poked Ruby's head until she woke up. "What?" Ruby whined, "Someone's at the door." Marion answered, yawning. "Then go see who it is and leave me alone." Ruby grumbled. "I can't with your head on me." Marion replied. Ruby reluctantly removed her head from Marion's side. Marion stood up groggily, "Now I can't go back to sleep without my pillow!" Ruby whined. "Well then come with me." Marion retorted. It took a little effort to help Ruby up but they did it. They wiped the sleep from their eyes and opened the door. Guy of Gisbourne was standing on the porch in his usual black leather. "Good morning ladies. Lady Ruby that is some interesting clothing you've got on." He said, looking her up and down. "What?" Ruby began before realizing she was still in her bra and Star Wars undies. "Oh fuck my life!" she mumbled before standing behind Marion. "Where's the other?" he asked, "What other?" Marion asked thinking he knew about Djaq, "The mouthy one. I believe her name was Hazel." He answered. Marion felt a wave of relief. "She wouldn't shut up so I had to eat her." Ruby answered with a straight face. Marion hid her giggles behind her hand.

"What?" Guy said with a horrified look. "Guy, chill it's a joke. She's still sleeping." Ruby replied with a smile. "Who's still sleeping?" said Hazel coming up behind them with the mustache still on her face. Guy looked startled at the mustache. "Aren't you going tell her?" Marion asked quietly, Ruby shook her head. "Forgive me milady but I believe you have something on your face." Guy said. "What?" Hazel replied. Marion and Ruby bit their lips to contain their laughter. "Right here." Guy explained to pointing to his own face. "No I don't. You just tricking me." Hazel said. Marion and Ruby looked down to hide their smiles. "No I'm not. Here." Guy said pulling out his dagger so Hazel could look at her reflection. "YOU GUYS ARE SUCH ASSHOLES!" she yelled, Marion and Ruby couldn't contain their laughter anymore and just let it out. After the laughter subsided, Marion said, "I'm sorry about that. What brings us the pleasure of your visit Sir Guy?"

"I was passing. Just wanted to check up on you so I bring good news to your father." He said. "Well thank you Sir Guy that's very kind." Ruby said. "You are most welcome. Also, if you plan on doing on some gardening, don't plan on being outside too long. It's going to be a hot day." He said. "Again, thank you." Ruby said. He bowed and turned and walked away. As they watched him ride off, Hazel yelled out, "CAN I SEE YOU NAKED SOMETIME?" Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "What?" Hazel exclaimed, "Can you not think with your hormones?" Ruby asked. Hazel thought for a moment, "Not really." She answered.

Ruby rolled her eyes as Marion shut the door. "I think we owe the gang a visit." Marion said, "They won't be at the camp." Djaq said startling them. "Where will they be?" Hazel asked, "There's a river not too far from the old camp. That's where they go when it's hot out. They spend the entire day there." Djaq answered with a sly smile. "To this river we shall go." Ruby said.

SHERWOOD FOREST

After another filling meal, they headed to the river following Djaq's lead. Hazel and Ruby were playing their movie trivia game as they walked. "' Well he still wants to be with my mom so I guess that makes him a dyke.' Name that movie!" Ruby said, "'The Adventures of Sebastian Cole.' That was too easy; we've seen that movie at least a hundred times. Challenge me!" Hazel replied, "Alright. Here's a tricky one. 'I always tell the girls never take it seriously. If you never take it seriously, you never get hurt, and if you never get hurt you always have fun, and if you ever get lonely just go to the record store and visit your friends.' Name that movie!" Ruby quizzed, Hazel thought for a few moments. "'Empire Records'?" She answered, "Nope. 'Almost Famous.'" Ruby said. "We're here." Djaq said quietly as they stopped at the top of a valley/ditch type thing. "I feel like spying." Ruby said, they all nodded and hid in a thicket. Robin, Will, Allan, and Little John were wrestling and playing in the water as Much stood on the bank with his back to the girls. "Come on Much!" Robin yelled. Ruby and Hazel had stifle their laughter. Marion and Djaq gave them weird looks. "He said 'come.'" Hazel explained. "No." Much replied, "Much we won't laugh." Allan said, "We're all men here. It's not like you have something we haven't seen or don't have." Allan stood up and showed himself off in his naked glory. The girls' jaws dropped. "Now I wouldn't mind wrapping my legs around him." Ruby said in a daze. Allan was pretty well built not mention well hung. While Much was distracted trying to tell Allan off, Will came out to push Much in the water and they gasped. The carpenter was also well built and well hung. "Hey Djaq, I bet you wouldn't mind riding that horse." Hazel teased. Will pushed Much into the water and laughed as he screamed. "That's not funny!" he yelled. "Just take off the clothes, Much." Robin said. Much finally gave in. He got out of the water and started stripping. Turns out Much was hiding a lot under his clothes. So far he was the biggest. "Dibs." Hazel said practically drooling. The guys were just as surprised. "See? This is why I didn't want to de robe myself." Much said. Robin just smirked, "Come on in. The water's great." He said. "I wonder if Robin and Little John are just as impressive." Ruby said, "I know Robin is." Marion replied. "You've seen it?!" Ruby said, "It was an accident." Marion answered. "Sure it was." Hazel teased. "Little John isn't so little either." Djaq said, "his wife told me."

As Ruby watched Allan, all sorts of scenarios were running through her head. "I just had an evil thought." Hazel said with a devious smile. "We should steal their clothes." They all looked at each other matching smiles. They waited until the boys were completely distracted before they sneaked down the hill to where the clothes were. "I'm not being funny but what do you think the girls would say they saw us like this?" Allan asked. "I'd say you'd better be fast runners just you got robbed!" Ruby exclaimed. The boys turned and saw the girls had their clothes. "Now ladies, don't do anything foolish." Robin warned. "Like running off with your clothes?" Hazel said taking off. Marion, Djaq, and Ruby followed suit. The boys jumped out and ran after them. The girls had run into a fork. Four paths. "Let's split up." Ruby said. They agreed and took off down different paths. Allan saw them split up. "We should do the same as the girls and split up." He said. They too also agreed and took off after the girls. Allan followed the path that Ruby took. He could hear her laughter at the chase. She came to clearing and decided to leave a piece of clothing. She dropped his underwear and climbed up a tree with the rest of clothes over her shoulder. She sat herself on a branch and waited. Allan stopped and noticed his underwear. He picked them up and slid them on. "I was enjoying the view." Ruby's voice rang out. Allan looked in the direction of her voice and saw her in the tree. He smiled. "Can I have the rest of my clothes?" he asked, "You have to say please." Ruby said. Allan mock sighed and said, "Can I PLEASE have the rest of my clothes?" Ruby smiled and dropped them before climbing down from the tree. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Allan tackled her. They fell with Allan on top staddling her and Ruby on her back. "You are a naughty girl!" Allan exclaimed, "I should punish you." He started tickling her and she started screaming and laughing. "ALLAN! STOP!" she laughed, "Not until you say mercy!" Allan said laughing as well. "NEVER!" she answered, "Then I won't stop!"

"ALRIGHT! YOU WIN! MERCY!" she said. Allan stopped and looked down at her. "Now was that so hard?" he teased, Ruby thought for a moment. "Actually it was." She answered looking into Allan's eyes. The blue orbs were so hypnotizing. The air around became thick as Allan leaned down and pressed his lips to Ruby's. Though Ruby wanted to push him away, she couldn't. Because every time their lips touched, her brain shut off. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull their bodies closer. Allan gave in and pressed his entire body to hers. She felt his tongue ask for entrance and she granted it to him. She moaned as their tongues met. They continued like that until they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled away and saw Marion, Djaq, and Hazel standing their with smirks. Ruby noticed a mark on Marion's neck and smiled. "Been getting busy?" Hazel said, Ruby flipped her off and got out from under Allan. "I could say the same for Marion." Ruby teased. Marion blushed. "I'll see you later Allan." Ruby said, "See you later." He replied with a devilish smile. The girls headed back for Marion's house.


	16. Chapter 16

R+R PLEASE

Disclaimer: I own Ruby and Hazel and that's it. I'm too poor to own anything else.

Song credits:

This is The Day x The The

The Glory of Love x New Found Glory

Notes: I'm going to make a soundtrack for this story and put it up.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: we put the "f-u" back in fun

After they returned to Knighton Hall, they sat outside in the garden and started making banners and flags. Since Hazel pretty much sucked at anything to do with needle and thread, they crushed up some berries and other items to make paint. The flags read "R.P.O" which stood for "Righteously Pissed Off." One of the banners Hazel made read "The sheriff has a small penis and must compensate for it by being a creeper."

"Really, Hazel?" Ruby said, "I mean for cereal. Must you stoop so low to insult his inadequacy of manhood?"

"Yeah."

"You're insane."

"And you're a pushover. Opposites attract."

"I am not a pushover!" Ruby argued, "Yes you are." Hazel stated, "You let your brothers and Ryan walk all over you. And for what? That maybe they'll see the errors of their ways? They won't unless you stand up for yourself."

Deep down, Ruby knew Hazel was right and that upset her. She hated being vulnerable in front of people. "I'm not saying this to hurt you, I'm saying this because I'm your best friend and best friends are honest with each other." Hazel said. Ruby nodded and looked at her feet as tears began to form. "I didn't ask to be that way." She said quietly. Hazel walked over and sat next to Ruby. "No one asks to be that way." Hazel said. Marion and Djaq sat down with them. "All I ever wanted from Adam and Jared was for them to accept me and love me like their sister. But instead they treat me like an outsider. They always 'forget' my birthday, they've never showed up to any of my art shows. I thought that would change with Ryan and it didn't. He left me for someone else." Ruby cried, now the tears were starting to fall. They enveloped her in a group hug and just let her get it out of her system. "You guys know I love you but this is feels too much like Oprah." Ruby said wiping her eyes. Hazel laughed and smacked her upside her head. "Let's finish these banners and flags before I burn to a crisp." Ruby said and they laughed.

NIGHT

They finished the banners and flags shortly after Ruby's little episode. Now, Hazel and Ruby were on the table with long johns on their heads and they were entertaining Djaq and Marion with a song and dance.

_Well you didn't wake up this morning,cos you didn't go to bed, _

_you were watching the whites of your eyes turn red. _

_The calendar on your wall,is ticking the days off, _

_Youv'e been reading some old letters,you smile and think how much youv'e changed, _

_all the money in the world couldn't buy back those days. _

_You pull back the curtains and the sun burns into your eyes, _

_you watch a plane flying,across the clear blue sky. _

_This is the day,your life will surely change, _

_This is the day,when things fall into place. _

_You could of done anything,you'd wanted, _

_and all your friends and family think that your lucky. _

_There's a time you'll never see,when you left them only memories, _

_that hold your life,together like glue. _

_You pull back the curtains and the sun burns into your eyes, _

_you watch a plane flying across the clear blue sky, _

_This is the day,your life will surely change, _

_this is the day when things fall into place. _

_this is the day (this is the day), _

_Your life will surely change. _

Djaq and Marion applauded and laughed as Hazel and Ruby bowed. "Now we are going to take a short break and then continue." Ruby said plopping herself down on the table. Marion handed her a goblet of water and an apple. "So Ruby, truth or dare?" Djaq asked, Ruby groaned. "Truth." She answered, "Is Allan a good kisser?" Djaq asked slyly.

"PASS!"

"Oh no you don't!" Hazel exclaimed, Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He's an excellent kisser." She admitted, "my turn."

"Marion, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Marion answered, "Are there vampires in the forest or are you gonna tell us how you got that spot on your neck?"

Hazel and Djaq laughed. "Okay so I gave Robin his clothes back and he got a bit excited." Marion answered with a blush.

"Well Much was little perturbed with me but then when I laid a big fat wet one, he shut up quickly." Hazel said pretty happy with herself.

"You skank. You're with him for maybe ten minutes and already you're willing to let him in your pants." Ruby teased. Hazel punched her in the arm. "I dropped John's clothes about half way down my path but I kept Will's and hid in a bush. When he ran by, I jumped out and gave him his clothes and took off." Djaq said, "So you didn't rape him?" Ruby asked, "What's wrong with you? He's packing a lot of wood if you know what I mean."

Everyone laughed.

"Break's over. I have the perfect song!" Hazel said, "What song?" Ruby asked slightly nervous. "'The Glory of Love'." Hazel answered.

They got back on the table and started singing

_Tonight it's very clear _

_As we're both lying here _

_There's so many things I wanna say _

_I will always love you _

_I will never leave you alone _

_Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret _

_It breaks my heart to see you crying _

_I don't wanna lose you _

_I could never make it alone _

_'Coz I am a man who will fight for your honor _

_I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of _

_Gonna live forever knowing together _

_That we did it all for the glory of love _

_You keep me standing tall _

_You'll help me through it all _

_I'm always strong when you're beside me _

_I have always needed you _

_I could never make it alone _

_'Coz I am a man who will fight for your honor _

_I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of _

_Gonna live forever knowing together _

_That we did it all for the glory of love _

_Just like a knight in shining armor _

_From a long time ago _

_Just in time I'll save the day _

_Take you to my castle far away _

_I am the man who will fight for your honor _

_I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of _

_Gonna live forever knowing together _

_That we did it all for the glory of love _

After that song, Hazel and Ruby fell in a heap on the table, laughing. "I'm going to miss you two." Djaq said with a sad smile. "Djaq, we have a few more days." Hazel said, "I know, but that seems too short." She explained, "We'll miss you guys too. I mean we don't have a lot of girls in our group of friends. It's mostly guys, unless you count Spooner and Stick because they're gay but whatever." Ruby said. "Let's not think about it. Let's just enjoy the time we have together before we find the necklace." Marion soothed. Everyone agreed and they went back to their happy chatter.


	17. Chapter 17

Comments PLEASE!!

Disclaimer: Only Ruby and Hazel

song credits:

Dancing Queen x Abba

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: you don't need a reason to get out on the dance floor

Marion and Djaq were amazed at how Hazel and Ruby could still want to dance when they pretty much danced themselves out the night before. "How can you still want to dance?" Marian asked, "Easy. We're dancing queens!" Hazel exclaimed. They launched into another song.

_You can dance you can jive having the time of your life _

_See that girl watch that scene diggin' the dancing queen _

_Friday night and the lights are low _

_Looking out for the place to go _

_Where they play the right music getting in the swing _

_You come in to look for a king _

_Anybody could be that guy _

_Night is young and the music's high _

_With a bit of rock music everything is fine _

_You're in the mood for a dance _

_And when you get the chance _

_You are the dancing queen young and sweet only seventeen _

_Dancing queen feel the beat from the tambourine _

_You can dance you can jive having the time of your life _

_See that girl watch that scene diggin' the dancing queen _

_You're a teaser you turn 'em on _

_Leave them burning and then you're gone _

_Looking out for another anyone will do _

_You're in the mood for a dance _

_And when you get the chance _

_You are the dancing queen young and sweet only seventeen _

_Dancing queen feel the beat from the tambourine _

_You can dance you can jive having the time of your life _

_See that girl watch that scene diggin' the dancing queen _

_Diggin' the dancing queen _

_Diggin' the dancing queen _

_Diggin' the dancing queen _

They laughed when they finished the song. Djaq and Marian just shook their heads but they were smiling. "I'm hungry." Hazel said, "Me too." Ruby added. They all sat down at the table and waited as the cook was making their breakfast. "You know, I've learned a lot from being here. More than just combat, it's opened my eyes. My whole life, I've wanted nothing than to be accepted by my brothers and Ryan and I don't need it. The only approval I need is my own. So from this day forward I'm not gonna be a push over. I'm going to standing up for myself. Because dammit, I'm pretty fucking rad if I say so myself." Ruby said, "I concur." Hazel added. "We all do even if we don't know what 'rad' means." Djaq replied. Everyone laughed and then cheered when breakfast was brought out and dug in.


	18. Chapter 18

R+R PLEASE

SONG CREDITS:

We're Not Gonna Take It x Twisted Sister

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: standing on the rooftops, everybody scream your heart out!

The girls awoke very early the next morning. They dressed and ate in silence. "It's way too early for this." Hazel yawned as she laid her down on the table. "No kidding." Ruby replied. She was trying her hardest to stay awake. "It's time." Djaq said standing up. Marian, Ruby, and Hazel followed. Once again they made a rope and began climbing out the window. "I really hate this." Ruby whined, "Parada de la perra que gimotea." Hazel retorted, "What did she say?" Marian asked as she reached the ground. "She said 'Bitch stop whining.'" Ruby replied when her feet touched a solid surface. Djaq was next and then Hazel. They peered around the corner of Marian's house to see if the night guard was walking around. They saw he was talking to Gisborne. "Bob Saget." Ruby whispered, "Don't panic. We'll do what they do in the spy movies!" Hazel whispered. (A/N: they walk behind something and then peer out and when the bad guy turns in their direction they duck? It's that kind of thing. A/N) Very stealthily they walked behind some bushes. Luckily they made it to meeting spot without being caught. "Now that was fun." Ruby said, everyone agreed. They heard footsteps coming towards them. They stood still and waited with baited breath. Robin and the gang appeared before them. "¿Para cuál el infierno era ése? Usted casi me dio un ataque del corazón. Soy hispánico yo tengo de la tensión arterial alta. Debo poner una maldición santa en su cabeza pero no . El dios le conseguirá para ella más adelante." Hazel exclaimed. Everyone looked at her in shock. "What?" Robin asked, "You really don't want to know. At all." Ruby said shaking her head. Hazel went over to them and gave them each a smack upside their heads. "That's rather uncalled for!" Much exclaimed, "The hell it ain't!" Hazel replied. "I kind of forgot to mention that when she's nervous she has a bit of a temper and will start speaking Spanish and go into ghetto fabulous mode. Course that also happens when she's mad." Ruby explained with a nervous smile. "Ghetto fabulous?" Marian said, "Meaning she gets an attitude." Ruby said. "The sheriff, his sister, and Gisborne will be at the mines by noon." Robin explained changing the subject, "Marian, I cannot allow you to do this. It is too dangerous and I could not live with myself if anything happened to you."

"That's so barf tastic." Hazel said but Ruby elbowed her in the stomach.

"Robin, you have no need to worry. I have a disguise so they won't know who I am." Marian explained with a smile. Robin walked over to Marian and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you." She told him when they pulled away. "ROBIN AND MARIAN SITTIN' IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ruby and Hazel started singing. "Shut up!" Marian laughed. Allan came up behind Ruby and scooped her up. "ALLAN YOU CAKE! PUT ME DOWN!" she squealed excitedly. He threw her over his shoulder and ran around with her laughing and playfully hitting his back. "You are such a loser!" she exclaimed when he finally put her down. He didn't say anything; he pulled her against him and pressed his lips to hers. Nobody said anything as they kissed. Ruby wrapped her arms around Allan's neck so she could be impossibly closer. Finally they pulled apart. "Wow." Ruby panted, Allan smiled. "Damn girl, I thought you two were about to get your socks off." Hazel commented; Ruby rolled her eyes. "Good bye for now. We'll see you all at the mines." Much said and walked away. Robin gave Marian a kiss goodbye and followed suit. "They're coming to the mines?" Hazel said, "Apparently. I guess Robin feels the need to be a chivalrous knight or some shit." Ruby said.

THE MINES:

Vaysey, Lady Davina, and Gisborne sat on their horses as they watched the children work. They were just about to leave when a guard came rushing up. "My lords and lady. You might want to come and take a look at this." He said. They followed him across the mines to a field where Ruby, Hazel, Djaq, Marian (in disguise) and countless other women were standing with flags and banners.

As soon as they saw Vaysey, Lady Davina, and Gisborne they began to sing.

_We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_We've got the right to choose and _

_There ain't no way we'll lose it_

_This is our life, this is our song_

_We'll fight the powers that be just _

_Don't pick our destiny 'cause_

_You don't know us, you don't belong_

_Oh..._

_We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_(No more, no more, no more)_

_We're not gonna take it (No more)_

_No, we ain't gonna take it (No more)_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_Oh, you're so condescending_

_Your gall is never ending_

_We don't want nothin', not a thing, from you (From you, from you)_

_Your life is trite and jaded_

_Boring and confiscated_

_If that's your best, your best won't do!_

_Oh..._

_We're not gonna take it (No more)_

_No, we ain't gonna take it (No more)_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_(I won't take it no more)_

_We're not gonna take it (No more)_

_No, we ain't gonna take it (No more)_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

_We're right, yeah_

_We're free, yeah_

_We'll fight, yeah_

_You'll see, yeah_

_We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it _

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

They started marching towards to mines, with their heads high and voices loud.

_We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_(No more, no more, no more)_

_We're not gonna take it (No more)_

_No, we ain't gonna take it (No more)_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

They stopped right in front of the sheriff, Davina, and Gisborne.

"What is all this?" The sheriff asked, "This is a revolution baby." Hazel answered.  
"What sort of change can peasants and a mere Saracen woman make?" Davina asked snottily. "Esta perra alrededor para conseguir su golpe del asno." Hazel said, "I know you want to but for right now let me do the talking." Ruby answered, "The women behind me are the mothers of the children you've subjected to this hard labor. They want their kids back and they want them back now."

Guy smirked and answered, "They have no say. They're women and they're not noble."

"Su asno del Oh es primer." Hazel said stepping forward but Ruby stopped her. "Last I recalled; you didn't give birth to these children. You stole them as if they were objects for greed and blackmail. They're human beings just like you and me."

Guy, Vaysey, and Davina just laughed as if she just told a funny story. "You see that's your problem right there. You think you're so FUCKING superior and better than them because you live in a castle and can afford meat and fine clothes. You're so fucking blind by your own greed and lust for power that you actually believe you're that some sort of god which is some sick shit if you ask me. But the truth is, beneath all those clothes, you're the most pathetic excuse for a human being and I'm amazed God has not smited you yet. And in case you didn't know, greed is one of the seven deadly sins as is gluttony. So you're basically going to Hell in a hand basket and I'm pretty sure Satan is going to have a blast subjecting you to all sorts of sadistic torture." Ruby said with a smile.

Everyone looked at her in shock. "Dude, where did you learn about sins? You're Jewish!" Hazel exclaimed, "I was really bored and I read the bible." Ruby answered shrugging. "You're a Hebrew?!" the sheriff said, " a heathen?!"

"For your information, Jesus was a Jew. You can call me a Christ killer all you want but the truth is, that was Judas and he was only one Jew. So it's kind of unfair to call all us Jews that. Just like it's unfair to kill innocent Muslims. Islam is kind of not that different from Christianity. Sure, in their religion Jesus is a prophet and Allah is God. But their religion is monotheistic just like yours and mine."

"How do you know so much about my people's religion?" Djaq asked amazed at her knowledge. "I took Middle Eastern civilization last year in school." Ruby answered. One of the village women cleared her throat. "Oh yeah sorry. Anyways, we're taking the children back." Ruby added.

Guy drew his sword, "I think not." He said darkly, "Gringo put your sword away. It's sad enough that you work for this asshole, but to think that you have an appeal for higher power because you have a shiny stick in your hand that compensates for your lack of manhood is down right depressing." Hazel exasperated. All the women (including Davina) tried to stifle their laughter. "You will pay for that." Guy growled. "I have an idea. Guy I challenge you to a fight. No weapons, no armor. We fight like men. I win you let the children go, if you win you keep the children and me. I'll do whatever you want of me. Do we have an accord?" Ruby said, everyone gasped at her boldness. Guy thought about it for a moment. "Alright, I'll humor you." He answered putting his sword away and getting his horse.

"Are you insane?" Marian asked from under her disguise. "Relax, she knows what she's doing. She's taken guys bigger than him before." Hazel said, "This is Guy. He's trained!" Marian exclaimed. "Marian, I'm trained. When I was seven, there was this bully who picked on me when Hazel wasn't around. She tried to beat me up but Hazel always stopped her. One day, Hazel was out sick, and the girl beat the crap out of me. When I got home and my dad saw, he was pissed. So he took me to karate and boxing. There I learned everything I needed to know to defend myself and win in a fight. Trust me, he doesn't have a chance." Ruby assured her. Marian nodded. Everyone made a circle around them so there would be room. Ruby stepped out into the ring and waited for Guy. Robin and the gang had come to the mines and wondered what was going on. They pushed their way through the crowd. "What's going on?" Robin asked, "Ruby challenged Guy to a fight. If she wins, they let the children go and if he wins the children stay and she's his to do what he pleases." Djaq answered. Allan was furious and ran out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked in anger. "Allan, I have to do this!" Ruby explained, "No you don't. I can fight for you." He answered, "I refuse to let another man let alone HIM touch you!"

Ruby sighed. She put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Allan, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing." She said; she pulled him into a kiss as if to soothe his anger and fright of losing her. They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. "Do you trust that I know what I'm doing?" she asked; Allan nodded. "Good." She said giving him a peck on the lips and pushing back into the crowd. Guy finally entered the ring and stood before her.

"Are you ready to serve me?" Guy asked with a sick smile on his lips,

"I'd better watch that cockiness. You're about to get your ass served to you on a silver platter." She replied.

Guy took the first swing but Ruby ducked. She did a half turn and elbowed him in the stomach. You could hear the crowd gasp and start whispering. Guy stood up and pushed her to ground. He dove to be on top but she blocked him and flipped him onto his back. She stood up quickly watching him struggle to stand up. He charged at her but she punched him in the mouth.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Hazel yelled out. "Ready to give up?" Ruby asked; Guy spat out some blood before answering. "Not even close."

Guy made to punch her back but once she again she ducked. She kicked his legs out from under him. Guy fell to his back. Ruby straddled him and socked him in the eye. "That's for the children you kidnapped." She growled. She punched his jaw. "That's for the people you caused pain and suffering." Guy punched her in mouth. She checked to see if she was bleeding but she wasn't. She gave him one last punch. She hit him with everything in her. The force of the punch knocked him out. She jumped up and shot her hands up in the air signaling her victory. The crowd cheered so loud you could probably hear it from all the villages. Ruby was busy rejoicing in her victory that she didn't notice Guy stand up. Guy grabbed her and held a dagger to her throat. The crowd stopped. "You're mine now." He growled in her ear. "You see this Allan? She's mine! I can touch her whenever and wherever I want and there's nothing you can do." He exclaimed. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Ruby said, "Ladies, here's a little trick I learned from 'Miss Congeniality' you can use it whenever you're attacked. It's called SING"

"You're going to sing?" Guy asked snidely.

"Yep."

She elbowed him.

"SOLAR PLEXES"

She stomped on his foot.

"IN STEP"

She punched his nose, which began bleeding.

"NOSE"

She made a fist and swung her arm hard and hit him in his jewels.

"GROIN"

Guy fell over, holding his hands to his area. Everyone (except Vaysey and Davina) laughed and cheered. Robin handed Ruby his sword. She walked over and held the blade to Guy's throat. "I believe it's time to hold up your end of the bargain." She said with a smirk. "Is that going to be problem sheriff and Lady Davina?"

Vaysey and Davina shook their heads quickly. "Good."

"Boys, go get the children and return them to their mothers."

The scene was filled with tears from mothers as their reunited with their children. Hazel and Ruby watched with big smiles on their faces. "I'm proud of you." Hazel said, "You were right." Ruby answered. Hazel looked confused. "It's time to stand up for myself." Ruby explained. A mother with her kids came up to them. "Thank you both so much. I never thought I'd ever see my babies again." She said, "It was nothing." Ruby said. "No it was something. In this day, family is the only thing to keep you sane. I'm sure you make your mothers proud." She left with her kids.

Ruby's smile disappeared. "What?" Hazel asked concerned, "I said some hurtful things to my mom after she forgot to pick me up. I feel awful. I never meant any of it. But I was so just mad. She's been really stressed out lately and I made it worse." Ruby explained. "When we get back, we'll go see her." Hazel said. Hazel wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder as they walked away.


End file.
